


Art: Dashing Through the Snow

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Partnership, Shapeshifting, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally created for Tibbs-Yuletide on Live Journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Dashing Through the Snow

This gif was originally created for the Tibbs-Yuletide community on LJ. Since then it has inspired/encouraged at least two fics: [gibbsandtonysbabe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe)'s [Heart of Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2482997/chapters/5509169), and my own [Tooth & Claw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4072753/chapters/9169816). Enjoy! :)

 


End file.
